


💝 Rudony Valentines Week 💝

by Kaedember



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaedember/pseuds/Kaedember
Summary: A series of small drabbles or one-shot dedicated to the pretty couple named Rudony to commemorate Valentine's Day ❤🌼 Challenge for the Facebook group: Rudony Shippers 🌼
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 💝First date 💝

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello how are you? 🍟❤ Here is the first day for this challenge, 😌 I hope you like it, I had some problems not knowing what to write for this day but in the end I liked the result.
> 
> 💝And finally, here I will also be putting the clarifications of each day, for this day there is no clarification so I hope you enjoy it and vote, we do not premiere watching throughout the week, kaedember says goodbye 👋🍟

First date:

  
Rudolph never considered himself an expert in the art of love, he didn't even see himself acted in such a cheesy and silly way. "I doubt that anyone would get my attention that way" He had assured a long time ago, it was not and was not one of his concerns in his long life. It was a serious mistake on his part when he did not take it important, fate took on the task of making him go through different problems related to love, that putting him through endless embarrassments, and even reluctantly swallowing his own words was the bread of each day within his dramatic life. Adding to that, he was experiencing being in love for the first time.

You heard it well ladies and gentlemen. The great Rudolph Sackville-Bagg had fallen at the feet of a mortal!

Yes! A mortal had stolen his heart without him realizing it, and he loved that.

This is when the matter gets much more cheesy, because you will see how it was said previously he did not have an ounce of experience in all this. Not to mention the resounding near failure that happened when trying to woo the blonde and wanting to express his feelings for him. He still has nightmares about it.

Somehow Tony had accepted the courtship, for him to finally give her the definitive yes that would mark the beginning of their relationship. He didn't know how he had done it but he was proud.

Now, as everyone will know, love not only consists of kissing, hugging and the occasional caress, the flame of passion had to be kept alive. He hadn't had much of a problem at first, largely because both his brothers and his parents felt sorry for him, although he knows that showing off his great skills as a night hunter by catching a forest deer to impress Tony with it was not the best idea. As she drew the last drop of blood from the animal and directed her triumphant gaze to his, it hadn't lasted a millisecond when he saw it in the arms of his unconscious sister Anna. And Gregory's uproarious laughter in the background didn't help much.

From that moment he began to receive help from his family.

Which brings us to a current Rudolph planning a perfect date, mostly for the blonde, he didn't want to give him a hard time again in his ray of light.

He had many options, Anna suggested a romantic dinner in the moonlight, Gregory bring him a bouquet of flowers and sing to him in private, his father had given him the necklace that previously belonged to his horrible Aunt Sabine to give to Tony, for Lastly, his beloved mother had mentioned in the wisest and most calm way possible that he could ask his son-in-law where he wanted to go.

And there he was sitting on the lid of his coffin carefully pondering what would be his ideal date. It could bring her a lot of sweets that her boyfriend liked, it could also be a movie night like she saw in the romance movies her younger sister used to watch in the castle of mortal marriage, she was in serious trouble if she didn't make up her mind soon.

So much was his dilemma that he did not sleep all day. If it weren't because his sister had appeared in his room warning him that it was time to be satisfied with the blood of the cows, he would have spent another long time meditating.

As he had said, the female went directly to the lush forest in search of his food.

* * *

\- And then in the last seconds of the scoreboard, I ran straight to the goal and kicked as hard as I could scoring a goal! I'm sure if we win next month's game we will most likely qualify for the state finals. - Smiling from ear to ear, Tony had told him in detail about the soccer game in which he had been part of today, that apparently the blonde was the one who achieved victory for his team. - Hey Rudy, what are you thinking? I have noticed you quite pensive for a while.

\- I think you're imagining deadly things. - He argued calmly, trying to hide his notorious concern - I've been paying attention to you from the beginning.

  
\- Yes, of course, and I am a vampire. The minor spoke with sarcasm, making a tender pout in the eyes of the vampire. "Are you going to tell me what worries you or will I have to make you speak the hard way?"

\- Oh sure, I would like to see you try to make me speak the hard way.

  
\- Then I think someone will stay without kissing me for a very long time.

  
He turned around, willing to ignore the stubborn vampire he had for a boyfriend, but it did not last three seconds when his feet stopped touching the floor of his room, having the immortal face to face who looked at him a little worried.

\- You are not being serious right? - The vampire spoke with a tone slightly worried about the threat, not hearing an answer, he decided that he had to swallow his pride - Very well ... you see ... I don't know what to do for Valentine's Day.

  
Tony, who had been observing attentively until now, almost laughed out loud, mistakenly thinking that Rudolph was playing a joke on him, but as soon as he saw that his vampire was serious and avoiding his gaze, he knew that he was not.

  
\- Was that what worried you so much? - Asked subtly, being placed on the ground by the other.

\- It's just that ... I don't want to spoil it like before. - The insecurity in his voice was quite noticeable for Tony but before saying a word he told her to keep telling him - I just want to have a good time with you.

He had a strong urge to comfort the black-haired man, closing the distance with a sincere and reassuring hug.

  
\- It does not have to be a perfect date, maybe you are not the best boyfriend but for me you are perfect - I whisper in the other's ear - wherever we go will be perfect while we are together.

  
And just then Rudolph had a great idea.

* * *

It was the night of the next day, and the black-haired man was flying in the direction of the place where his first date would be, taking the hand of Tony, whom he had previously convinced to put on a blindfold; more than anything to maintain a feeling of intrigue in his partner.

During the journey Tony had tried to get any kind of information to help him figure out what Rudolph had planned, failing horribly so I just wait to get to that place.

When they touched the ground, the older one continued to guide him, taking care that he did not trip over anything, just as he did not allow him to remove the blindfold until he heard that he could do it.

As the blonde progressed, he managed to distinguish more tracks from where they were, he managed to hear the creaking that the wood made when burned, he could feel the grass being crushed by his Red Converse, he also heard the soft but distinctive sound of water from a stream; Before he could delve further into where he could be found, the hand that held him left his where he passed into a small but not so strange feeling of emptiness.

\- You can take it off now.

As her boyfriend ordered, she took off the blindfold, it took a while to get used to the darkness of the night and to focus on the objects around her, so that's when she knew she had the best boyfriend in the world.

A telescope, he did not know where he was opening it, got the vampire, was positioned next to a small campfire along with what appeared to be a bag of marshmallows, but the landscape was what most captivated his young heart, it was a kind of meadow, full of flowers of different colors that I could not distinguish in the darkness of the night, complemented by a small river.

\- I thought this place would be perfect to have a date, - explained Rudolph nervously watching Tony's reaction - I think it would be much nicer during the day but ... well you know how that would end, so I came up with the fantastic idea of bringing you here.

\- It is beautiful and magical I think it is fantastic. - I compliment with a huge smile.

  
\- I also hope you are willing to learn today, - Rudolph commented taking the hand of the Sunbeam from him, leading him towards the telescope - because today my dear mortal I will be your teacher in astrology.

\- I didn't know you had knowledge about the stars.

  
\- Well when you live for a lot of years you have plenty of time.

And so he continued all night, the vampire talking non-stop stopping to answer his boyfriend's doubts, surprising him with his vast knowledge on the subject, and Tony listened to him in detail, seeing how the immortal's crimson gaze was filled with illusion and emotion in each of his explanations. Hours passed in which they shared pampering caresses, stolen kisses in the light of the stars.

And that was only the first date ... what would you expect for the next?


	2. 💝Day 2: Wedding 💝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I rudolph sackville-bagg agree to join my life with that of Antony Thompson, to love him and do him, in good times and bad until the end of my life," he recited safely, taking the black metal ring with a crimson diamond offered to him on a cushion, to slide it over Tony's ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello how are you? 🍟 Can you believe that I update two days in a row ??????? Hahahaha not crazy, well, it's the second day and the indicator is: Wedding
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> 💝 is several years in the future
> 
> 💝 Tony at the time of marriage is a vampire.
> 
> With nothing more to say, enjoy the chapter! See you tomorrow! 👋❤🍟

Day 2: Wedding

  
\- And then, you, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, accept Antony Thompson as her legitimate husband, to love and respect him through thick and thin until the end of your life?

He seemed crazy, maybe a little crazy but it was happening, he was about to unite his "life" with his to be loved by him. He held firmly the hands of her fiancé, looking directly at the irises bluish that bring so many memories ...

_He remembered when he saw the terror and surprise reflected in them in their first meeting, to this day he still does not know why he did not kill him, he had the strength, intelligence, fury and accumulated hatred that a vampire developed for mortals for centuries, yet she never dared to hurt him, not even when he was with an insatiable hunger._

_He also remembered the countless times that the mortal looked at him with kindness and admiration, it was strange, he supposed he should fear him, make him tremble, it was a really different reaction from what he expected, he thought he would betray him as soon as he had a chance, hence why he was He was so nice and understanding. But oh surprise, she didn't, she covered it up and even fed him. What madness!_

_And then she decided that maybe she wouldn't kill him ..._

_She also remembered the times that throughout his adventure, Tony marveled him, courage, loyalty, a strong sense of friendship, among many other things that made him win his appreciation and friendship. Something very, very rarely towards him, and he knows that with that he would be able to do anything and face anyone in order to protect him, confirmed when he turned his back on his family regardless of the consequences._

_With only 3 days they became inseparable, but the summer holidays were not eternal, Tony had promised him that he would be back next summer, and I trust him. He saw him leave in his parents' blue car heading to San Diego, there was the great possibility that his blonde would never return to his side, but he stood firm to wait for him, and before he knew it again he was holding his warm hand on a flight._

_About 5 more summers passed when Tony gave him the great news of his permanent residence in Germany, he would see Tony every night, and that caused him enormous happiness, if before the summers were special because he could spend time with his friend without a gram of annoyance, now with Tony by his side every day would be a great adventure._

_And then even more time passed, the more they lived together the sooner he realized something ... he was developing feelings for the little blond._

  


\- I Rudolph Sackville-Bagg agree to unite my life with that of Antony Thompson, to love and respect him, through thick and thin until the end of my life - he recited confidently taking the black metal ring with a crimson diamond that is He offered it on a cushion, to slide over Tony's ring finger.

\- And you Antony Thompson, do you accept Rudolph Sackville-Bagg as his legitimate husband, to love and respect him, through thick and thin, until the end of his life?

_I knew that something else was happening in his heart when he moved permanently to Germany without caring about everything he would leave behind in his native country, all for a selfish, grumpy, adventurous vampire with such a mysterious but equally captivating smile, capable of stealing your breath just looking at her. If in short a small and ephemeral thought that I ignore for a long time._

_His parents knew it, the Sackville-Bagg family knew it, maybe even the entire clan, but neither Rudolph nor he had realized it yet, even Anna had stopped pursuing him by limiting herself to friendship. Pretty sudden to tell the truth, but none of that mattered when he was hanging out with Rudolph._

_And then something happened that took him by surprise, Rudolph invited him to go to a vampire party as his partner, as his partner! How is he supposed to feel about it ?! The night before the dance he had been so nervous that he considered for a second hiding under his bed to avoid having to deal with a lot of vampires who would surely criticize him and his crush, making the impending night end in a resounding failure. And not only that, there was also the possibility that the vampire would get away from him forever, he even saw himself already being an old man surrounded by more than 30 cats while he lamented for his unrequited love._

_Luckily for him they were only pure exaggerations, the night ended up being the best he remembered, no one looked with disgust or disapproval, they looked at their reality: two boys completely in love with each other, afraid of taking the next step into the unknown._

_It didn't take long when they finally gave a pass, apparently he was not the only one who realized his situation at the party, so he ended up in a request for a date by both of them, and if they are in the Right, the two of them asked each other on a date at the same time, which ended in a little embarrassment and laughter._

_By the time he found out at the end of their date, she already had a new boyfriend._

  


\- I Antony Thompson agreed to spend the rest of my life with Rudolph Sackville-Bagg to love and respect him, through thick and thin until the end of my life - taking the gold ring with a blue diamond between his fingers, he He slipped on the ring finger of the immortal, as he swore a true and eternal love towards his only love.

It wasn't too long before they could hear the final words that sealed his love forever.

\- You can kiss the groom. - The matchmaker finished addressing the vampire.

  
_As in any relationship, nothing is perfect, they had their good and romantic moments, but there were also situations which made them doubt themselves, and that affected their relationship a bit._

_There was also a lot of jealousy, some totally justified and others simply absurd; In any case, they ended up talking about it and giving them a prompt solution, the criticism of those who did not accept their courtship was not a big problem, they had the acceptance of their families who were all they needed to face a world where they did not accept with young people very easily with their tastes. And still going through a lot of adversity they stayed together._

_Even in such a crucial moment where Tony had to decide between his mortal life and spending an eternity in the shadows but with Rudolph it was not an easy task, he knew that he would suffer the passage of time and that sooner or later his parents would cease to be with him, but he knew that he would not be alone, he would never be alone again. The effects of the bite were so painful that the thought of dying from the pain was such a high probability that his mortal body would not bear the first 5 minutes of the transition, it took 3 full days for him to finally regain consciousness, with A different appearance and skills, he emerged victorious, being received by the entire clan as one of their own._

  


_The gray hands of her now husband brought him out of his small state of trance, bringing him back to the present, gently caressing both cheeks giving him a small smile of happiness before leaning over him, pressing her lips against his, her hands already used They searched by mere instinct for the neck of the major, clinging to him as if he were about to disappear and wake up from such a beautiful dream come true._

The shouts and applause of joy from their families made the moment more magical, they not only celebrated their love, they celebrated a new adventure that was about to begin, they had a long time ahead, they were in no hurry, they would live every day to the fullest enjoying this The opportunity that fate offered them, many adventures awaited them ahead, but today was a very special day, one more dream that they had achieved together.


	3. 💝 Day 3: A'U 💝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must obey without reproach, always be silent, but above all you have no right to express your opinion or say what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the third day, the indicator is: A'U (alternate universe)
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> 💝 Remember that in my story of the reasons to ship the rudony on wattpad (only in Spanish for now there is no English version), in an entry I mentioned that in the scene where they fly for the first time Rudolph seems Aladin taking out jasmine of their confinement, and that they only needed to sing an ideal world while flying? Well at the time of putting A'U I couldn't help but write that iconic scene, he left you with the caption 👀❤🍟

Day 10: A'U

  


You must obey without reproach, always be silent, but above all you have no right to express your opinion or say what you think.

Those were bullshit! He would never be silent! He would much rather have to deal with the most stubborn of camels than keep quiet. No Antony Thompson prince of Agrabah is no trophy for display of him.

He closed the door of the enormous royal room with such force that probably all the residents of that enormous castle could hear him clearly. Even his beloved tigress Daisy was startled at such a scandalous entrance.  


Tearing off every little jewelry that was placed on him to make him look even more "presentable" and "beautiful", made his frustration increase even more, made him wonder once again why he had to be born in such a high status but at the same time So low on issues of freedom

With a jump he landed on his bed, taking a soft silk pillow to muffle his screams of anger, and if he looked like a little boy in full tantrum but that did not matter to him he had the right to express his displeasure and nothing better than a good screaming session .

After a few minutes he felt a weight rise on his bed and then push him slightly from his side, signaling him to stop before losing his voice.

\- Yes, if I'm done - he answered a little more relieved, looking in the direction of his feline finally releasing the soft object.

The green eyes of the animal looked at him with pity and sadness, being his only company since he was a little prince he learned to read it, he could not speak he could only roar or purr like a harmless kitten, but his eyes always gave him the comfort and support that all the members of his father's council could not give him since his mother's death.

\- I'll be fine, I'll be fine, - I caress his head in an affectionate way - I'll see what I can do to change the Sultan's opinion about my suitors, and tell me what do you want to do tonight? We could go to the kitchen and have some food, I didn't even have time for that given so many attentions and attempts at cheap flirting, - he commented - or maybe we could read a book together.

The answer did not come because the sound of a slip outside their balcony interrupted them, by instinct Daisy got on her guard getting off the bed going towards the noise, on the other hand she took an iron bar that she used to place the candles In their bedroom, they slowly approached the balcony waiting for the intruder, however the darkness of the night did not help much in the field of vision, they remained in silence for a long time looking around, gradually ruling out that there was no intruder nearby.

\- I think it was nothing ...

\- Good evening dear prince - coming out from under the balcony a young man with black hair appeared.

\- Prince Rudolph? How did you manage to get here without being stopped by the guards? - Asked very surprised to see the prince so relaxed on the edge of his balcony.

\- I have my tricks - he smiled coquettishly winking at her - and tell me, are you busy tonight, Your Majesty?

  


\- It may be that if, or it may not, anyway I do not see what his interest in my affairs is - I look angrily at the boy who invaded his private space.

\- Oh of course it is of interest my prince - he climbed the balcony railings to be on solid ground and look him directly in the eyes - I want to invite you for a walk tonight, the stars are in their maximum splendor and the moon looks more beautiful than ever Is it not a perfect occasion to apologize but above all to get to know each other better?

  


\- And what makes you think I'll accept your offer? - He crossed his arms, next to him the feline had started to roar warning the black-haired man of an imminent attack, - after the tremendous embarrassment you put me through at the party, and above all calling me a trophy the other day, you have guts to appear before me.

—But I want to make up for my mistake,— he said, climbing back onto the railing, making Tony more nervous. —Would you agree to come with me?

  
Shaking his head he prepared to ignore his suitor when, Rudolph without caring so much about his integrity fell back, leaving Tony in shock, he immediately ran to look out expecting the worst, he was surprised when he saw him comfortably sitting on a magic carpet.

\- You are completely crazy! - He chided the conceited prince who was flying in his magic contraption.

\- Crazy for you my beloved prince.

  


After seeing some more discussion about how dangerous that jump was, he managed to get him to reluctantly agree to go with him on a little night out, took his hand, helping him up onto the flying carpet, and motioned for Daisy to wait for his I will be back soon.

He does not know why he agreed to go with a stranger of doubtful origin for a small night walk, the only thing he knew is that the more time they spent together and got to know their true self better, the more he liked it, they were so different but with aspirations and dreams So similar that they left bad first impressions behind, and focused on this little moment that made them forget everything. He did not know why but it was strangely familiar to Tony, he felt that he knew him from somewhere but could not remember from which, that thought was quickly forgotten when he began to talk about what his ideal world would be like.

\- And tell me, did your majesty have fun with him tonight? - Asked the black-haired man almost at the end of his tour of the town of Agrabah.

\- The truth could have been better - he saw how surprise and disappointment mixed in the face of his companion - but for me it was more pleasant than he expected.

  
—So what if we did this again next night?

\- Mmmmm ... - she pretended to think about it for a moment before looking at him with a mischievous smile - I think it would be a very funny proposal that I certainly won't miss.

  
Prince Tony did not know but that night he not only managed to see and meet the real Rudolph without caring that he was a commoner, but he also fell in love with the young man; and the black-haired man took another step to correctly win the heart of the boy he had met in the market a few days ago, they were on the right path, they only needed to pass a few more tests to be able to consummate their recent love affair and prove that they truly were for each other.


	4. 💝 Day 4: Inverted💝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood still for a moment looking at the door between open with clear confusion on his face, he took a step towards the door trying to be as silent as possible, delicately he opened the door little by little, seeing that in effect he was only being paranoid at the to think that someone could be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that I liked writing this chapter, the indicator is: inverted.
> 
> 💝Clarifications:
> 
> 💝 For this drabble I base myself on the versions of the book written by Angela Sommer Bodenburg, especially the first book.
> 
> 💝 I had to modify a few things but among them I changed their age, they both appear to be 17 (in Rüdiger's case he is 171 years old)

Day 4: Inverted

Friday was his favorite day, that day gave way to a weekend of rest, after spending torturous hours at school to get home and complete the tasks that were left for the next day they took away most of the day, On the other hand, on Fridays he had plenty of time. His parents as usual, they went out to different places to have a good time together and alone, he did not mind being excluded from the plans, oh of course not, he was more glad to be alone at home, he could spend more time alone watching a movie or series that he liked so much, although his parents did not approve of him seeing that kind of thing.

  
What he didn't like was the fact that he wasn't entirely alone.

  
\- Rüdiger! I'm very hungry - the shrill voice of his sister Anna echoed from the living room to his bedroom.

  
Releasing a sigh, he put aside his precious and secret collection of action movies that he was about to enjoy on the small television in his room, he put them on the side of his bed to answer the call of his younger sister, he put on his slippers black that matched his pajamas and with laziness in his walk he went to the door of his room.

  
He went down the stairs as fast as he could, jumping on them every so often, saving a little time. Once he got to the main room he met his sister who until a few moments ago was comfortably watching his favorite show on the couch.

  
\- I'm hungry. - His sister repeated as if it had not been clear with her thunderous cry.

  
\- I know, I heard you the first time - she replied kindly - come let's see what mom left in the refrigerator.

Being followed by the little girl in the direction of the kitchen, he looked inside the refrigerator for the leftovers of the food, when he found them he prepared to serve them on a plate to later heat them in the microwave oven.

  
\- By the way, is Lumpi still in her room? - Asked the black-haired his sister while they waited.

\- Yes, she has been there since mom and dad left - Anna spoke from the table, balancing her feet that dangled from the chair.

Once she was out of the plate, she placed it in front of her sister, also handing her some cutlery so she could start eating.

  
\- Bon appetit - I wish the minor who did not wait and she began to eat, thanking him with a mouth full of food.

  
Rüdiger, who took advantage of Anna's distraction with the greatest possible care, took out of the cupboard a bag of chips hiding it behind her black sweatshirt.

  
"I'll be in my room if you need me." With a wave of goodbye, he went to her room.

On the way he passed through the room of his older brother Lumpi, who even with the door closed managed to listen to the rock songs that he liked so much, before turning to enter his room he heard the thud of an object falling inside his bedroom. He stood still for a moment looking at the door between open with clear confusion on his face, he took a step towards the door trying to be as silent as possible, delicately he opened the door little by little, seeing that in effect he was only being paranoid at the to think that someone could be there.

He closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Had he really acted like a scared little boy with a simple noise? Uff but what stupid, he picked up the little blue ball that had fallen from the furniture that he used to play with when he was totally bored and positioned it on the stool next to his bed. His eyes took a quick look around the room when he noticed a small detail, the window was open ... he was more than sure to have left it closed before going down especially on a night as cold as today, no madman would dare to leave it open .

  
He was interrupted when a hand of his touched his shoulder making him jump startled, turning in search of the intruder, he almost gave a scream if it weren't for his mouth being covered by his.

  
Behind the door, a young man his age, dressed in unusual clothes, caught his attention, not only because of how neglected and old they appeared to be, but also because of the pale color similar to that of a dead man made him have a more curiosity for him.

  
\- Well, well, well ... I think it's my lucky day, - the slow, hoarse voice coming from the invader caused his skin to crawl - two bites in one day, I'm so lucky!

  
Wait ... those were fangs? The individual removed his hand from his mouth moving away from him, analyzing him from top to bottom like a hunter his prey, he inspected it in detail, a smile of satisfaction was allowed to shine through so much darkness a dark and threatening, taken from his worst nightmares he saw the corner of her purple lips a splash of uncleaned red liquid stand out.

  
\- You are a little thin, - I speak suddenly, seeing in detail every part of his, but especially his neck - however I am almost sure that your blood will be an exquisite delicacy.

  
\- My blood? - Once he recovered from his shocked state, he confronted him by looking directly into his eyes - I'm sorry to inform you that my blood is out of your reach.

He seemed slightly surprised by the unexpected response from the mortal, but he knew how to hide it very well, the young vampire approached dangerously towards him, Rüdiger in an attempt to maintain a safe distance between him and that thing backed up until he ran into his bed.

  
\- I see that you have human guts - a pale hand and as cold as snow itself, I took his chin with some rudeness forcing him to let one more of his neck shine - tell me ... what's your name?

  
\- Rüdiger… Rüdiger Schlotterstein…

\- Interesting name for a mortal as strange as you. - The hand that held his chin was slowly going down his neck before being withdrawn causing a shiver that ran through his entire body - Anton Bohnsack at your service - being polite for the first time since their meeting, he brought his right hand to his chest giving a bow directed at the red-haired boy.

Not knowing what to think Rüdiger just froze in his place, a few moments ago the stranger now identified as Anton had threatened to suck all his blood, and now it seemed that he was totally polite after seeing him touched with such confidence as if they knew each other from a long time ago.

  
\- You are a vampire? More than a question it was an affirmation to what he clearly already knew, and with the mocking smile of the blond vampire, he only made one feel stupider for asking.

  
\- I can be that and much more if you wish - 《Was that a flirtation? 》 Rüdiger wondered incredulously.

Before the young mortal could respond, the sound of small footsteps climbing the stairs did not give him time to respond, which immediately put the immortal on alert.

  
\- Rudy! I'm sleepy, could you accompany me to bed? - On the other side of the door his sister called him so innocently and oblivious to what was happening inside it.

  
\- Yes of course I'll go right away - I hasten to say, he had been saved by his sister.

  
\- Apparently someone else calls your attention at this time, I hope to see you soon my dear mortal. - Saying goodbye, the young vampire went to the window, jumping from it to fly with the strange brown cape that covered him, he was lost in the darkness of the night.

I do not turn back at any time but if I had I would have observed a completely bewildered Rüdiger with his heart beating at a thousand an hour, by a vampire so daring that he broke into his room one Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: would you like to see more of this inverted universe? Please let me know in the comments.🍟❤


	5. 💝 Day 5: Mpreg💝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was lucky, he thanked him every day, but something frequent tormented his peaceful life, he wanted to settle down and start a family with his loved one. The problem? He was a male, biology did not allow him to bring life to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neta I liked writing this part, open a surprise at the end of the chapter so read the whole thing, we go to day 12 the indicator is: Mpreg (a man can get pregnant and give birth, it has nothing to do with the omegaverse)
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> 💝 This universe is based on the 2000 live action movie  
>  💝 I had to modify the ending of the film to adapt it to the chapter  
>  💝 In this fic Rudolph ages (physically) at the same rate as Tony, he will stop as soon as his partner turns into a vampire.
> 
> Remember to read to the end !!! 🍟

  
Day 5: Mpreg

Antony Thompson considered himself very lucky at his young age, not everyone had people who loved him unconditionally, supporting him in each of his decisions guiding him on the right path, along with a wonderful vampire boyfriend willing to defend him tooth and nail if necessary .

He was lucky, he thanked him every day, but something frequent tormented his peaceful life, he wanted to settle down and start a family with his loved one. The problem? He was a male, biology did not allow him to bring life to the world.

  
Just as Rudolph had a sudden and irrational fear at the moment of denying a life as a mortal with his unusual family, arguing that he would lose the interest of his now and only friend - a few years later she would call him husband - whom he just knew at the end of his life. adventure, he had mistakenly concluded that if he became mortal, Tony would no longer find him interesting at all.

  
And of course the little mortal quickly managed to make him change his mind, assuring him that he was still quite cool in his eyes, it did not matter if he was vampire or human, he was his friend and nothing would change that.

  
In the end, the immortal preferred to stay that way, he was born as a vampire and he liked to be one, instead his family used the wish of the medallion to fulfill their longing for so long ago, they quickly adapted to their new life, despite the difficulties that Rudolph lived by finding himself somehow alone without his family helping him, he was able to move forward with the support of Tony.

  
Inevitably time kept running, the two inseparable young men were now a duo perfectly made for each other, they had dreams and goals to achieve, they knew that as long as they had each other they could achieve everything that crossed their minds. Living together was one of the first steps they took at the beginning, little by little they were approaching what seemed to be a dream come true, but reality was not a beautiful and happy dream, it was cruel even to those who did not deserve it, unfair In most cases.

Tony's growing desire to have a little offspring in his arms slowly killed him knowing that it would only be one of his fantasies that he would never fulfill, the option to adopt was out of the question. How could he explain to social workers that he and her vampire husband wanted to adopt a child? They would take him crazy as soon as they heard it, and he wouldn't blame them.

  
Rudolph spent nights trying to solve the problem, the way in which his love gradually lost the brightness of his blue eyes as the sky alarmed him, there was no way he could use the locket, his magic had disappeared as well as hope. to fulfill Tony's long-awaited wish. Once every 10 years the comet crossed the night skies of Germany, they used to meet that day just to admire it and remember past times, but that day he was not accompanied, on the edge of the cliff the figure of the only son of the Thompson was admiring that comet Atadom, through tears, crying out what he so longed for with his heart.

  
\- I wish ... I wish I could have the opportunity to form a family with the love of my life!

  
Hoping to be heard, Tony turned around with his eyes clouded from his tears, he couldn't notice that the reddish light from the comment intensified, relieving the pain in his heart momentarily.

After a few days his mood improved considerably, he felt happy something that had not happened in a long time. In the night he had somehow ended up in the bedroom she shared with her husband, being cornered on the soft mattress by the immortal.

  
The kisses full of lust and desire stole his breath, made him lose his sanity, falling into his lowest instincts, the soft but longed-for touch of their tongues awakened his manhood, by mere instinct he let out gasps and sighs feeling the bites running down his neck leaving reddish and violet marks. His clothes began to get in the way, between the caresses and toys they were ripped off abruptly.

  
Without any shame they admired their bodies as if it were their first time, adoring him as the most valuable of treasures, with great care the eldest prepared the blonde, fearing damaging him in the least he would stop, but that never happened. Even when the whispers full of love mixed with the noise of his bodies colliding in a sway, it did not prevent them from saving that beautiful moment after such a difficult stage of sadness.

* * *

  
\- Tony ... What's going on? - The concern in his voice was very noticeable - you've been weird lately.

  
Releasing a sigh he steeled himself, a few weeks ago his appetite increased, only for the next minute to vomit it all down the toilet, with fear and contained emotion he could not wait for so long more, once the news was confirmed he called from immediate to your partner.

  
\- I'm pregnant ... it turns out that my wish was fulfilled. - Those words were next for Rudolph to look at him confused, Tony caressed his belly which now harbored a fragile life.

  
In the next 5 minutes Tony summarized his little escape to the cliff and how I made my wish, which in the end did come true after taking the pregnancy test twice. 《He had to be completely sure, he didn't want to be horribly disappointed.》

  
Once all this situation was cleared up, his beloved took him by his waist, lifting him into the air, letting his joy shine through.

  
\- I promise to be a great father Tony, you do not know how happy you just made this vampire, I will take care of you two for all eternity, you will lack nothing and no one will ever dare to put a finger on you. - Tenderly kissing his lips, sealing the oath, as they spun through the air in a slow and romantic way.

Tony firmly grasped his husband's shoulders, resting his head on his chest, he knew better times would come, not only for the two of them but also for their families they would soon welcome the new member with open arms, they had a lot to plan happily. He let himself be carried away by the moment and closed his eyes enjoying that tranquility that surrounded him.

* * *

  
After 9 months of gestation, they were able to take the fruit of her love in their arms. The little black-haired baby was the spitting image of the vampire, instead his eyes were similar to those of the blond, the difference was that the eyes did not compare in tonality, looking at the little boy's eyes transported you to a dark blue like the immense sea. Being the first half vampire born 532 years ago, he caused quite a stir among the mortal and immortal community.

Roth Sackville-Bagg the only son of Antony Thompson and Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, he came into the world from a wish made on a comet 9 years ago.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I present to you the blessing of Tony and Rudolph, for a long time I wanted to create a child for both of them so I took this opportunity !!! 🍟❤
> 
> So we will go with some curious facts about it:
> 
> 🖤 his full name is: Roth Sackville-Bagg Thompson
> 
> 🖤 The meaning of his name is red in German. Tony wore it in honor of comet Atadom
> 
> 🖤 Being a half vampire has several advantages that ordinary vampires do not have, for example:
> 
> 🖤 He can go out during the day, his skin resists the sun's rays, however, he needs to put on sunscreen, if he does not do it, he ends up with skin irritation, it does not burn him.
> 
> 🖤 He can eat deadly food, but he needs to consume at least 2 liters of blood a day.
> 
> 🖤 The crucifixes and holy images do not cause you harm, they only make you feel uncomfortable.
> 
> 🖤 But the blessing also has several disadvantages that are:
> 
> 🖤 He is intolerant to garlic, he can smell it and touch it, however when consuming it causes terrible gastric discomfort.
> 
> 🖤 She can't turn into a bat like his father Rudolph.
> 
> 🖤 His fangs are smaller than those of an average vampire, adding to that Tony forces him to sand them so they don't scare them to attract attention in his school.
> 
> 🖤 Extra Roth data:
> 
> 🖤 his favorite uncle is Gregory
> 
> 🖤 Anna she usually tells him stories or poems at bedtime
> 
> 🖤 His favorite dessert is the cow's blood shake. (It's a weird mix that Tony tried once to achieve a strange fusion between vampire and deadly food, it disgusts him, but Roth loves it)
> 
> 🖤 She loves going out at night to fly with his father Rudolph and spending quality time with him.
> 
> 🖤 He is the darling of his grandparents.
> 
> 🖤 He loves to solve mysteries and puzzles.
> 
> Shawls I need to draw it but I have so much time without taking a pencil. Is there not a pious soul around here who dares to help me draw it? 🥺❤🍟
> 
> And well I think that's all for now, tell me do you want to know the little one more? Let me know in the comments and in the near future I could include it in a fanfic.👀❤


	6. 💝 Day 6: Seasons 💝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice to think that her love developed like the seasons of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to write this day so I only wrote the first thing that came to mind, the indicator is: Seasons
> 
> For this day there is no clarification. 🍟❤

  
Day 5: Stations

  
It was nice to think that her love developed like the seasons of the year.

  
They went through different stages that made them grow and mature together, just like the seasons of the year. For Rudolph the months went by in a quick blink, he had very few moments to be remembered and the few he did have were from his family. And from one moment to another he began to form new unforgettable memories with the blonde. Well, you see not long ago that he started a relationship with his, but in order to get to have him in his arms, it took about a year, a year that was full of beautiful moments.

  
At the beginning of the year he was already clear about the feelings he had for the mortal, a whole month was what I need to clarify and accept those feelings. It was then that he got down to business.

  
He would win the young mortal's heart.

It happened in spring, that season so loved by all mortals and fantastic beings, in his melancholy the vampire had wondered why they adored that season so much, he did not see anything interesting and the darkness of the night gave him no clue as to why .

  
Her mother Freda loved that station, in her curiosity she dared to ask her why, and she so calm and elegant smiled sincerely.

  
\- Because it was a spring in which I met your father ... we were so young, we did not know that in a few centuries we would be happily married with children. He would never forget that moment, not even if hundreds of years passed.

  
And he was absolutely right, in a meadow full of flowers in the middle of the night, he conversed with the mortal talking about anything. They were absolutely comfortable with each other as they were never bored.

  
\- Rudolph ... have you ever made a flower crown? - Questioned the blonde looking away from the starry sky, and looking at his companion.

  
\- Long ago I could appreciate that mortal girls made those crowns to give to boys, but I never knew how to make them - he shrugged disinterestedly.

"I could make one for you." The excitement in his voice caused something to stir in the vampire's stomach.

  
I do not wait for any answer, luckily where they were was a beautiful meadow full of different flowers, some known to the mortal and others not. He got up from the grass to begin his task, carefully plucking several flowers of different sizes and colors, gathering them in a bouquet. Once he had verified that he had enough flowers, he returned to the black-haired man, took two of them and began to braid them agilely before the fascinated gaze of the older man.

  
After several minutes he finished his masterpiece, taking it carefully and placing it on the head of his secret love. In the moonlight the colors of the flowers stood out among so much darkness, Tony looked at him pleased knowing perfectly the meaning of that act assuming that his companion had no idea of it, oh but how wrong he was, Rudolph knew what What it meant, the flushed cheeks gave him away.

  
And the weeks went by, when he realized he was in the middle of the summer, playing on the edge of the lake with his beloved of him.

  
After what happened with the Crown of flowers, a different atmosphere began to be noticed between them. It was not bad or uncomfortable it was quite the opposite, pleasant and comforting their approaches became more frequent, they even gave small details to each other, they were small but enormously significant for both.

  
Oddly enough, the normally cold water in the lake was warm that night, so much so that they ventured to get a little wet, or that was their intention at first. At first it was the feet that touched the water, then Tony wet Rudolph's clothes by kicking his foot in the water towards him, seeking revenge he imitated kicking the water harder, splashing one more.

  
In a few minutes they were both drenched. His stomach ached from laughing so much! He did not remember to laugh as many laughs in a row as that night, once calmed down he saw the night sky using his sense of perception of time he realized that it was too late and that they had to go home before their parents scold them.

  
He stood up surprised Tony by his action, proceeding to take off his cloak that had not been touched by the water and placed it on the shoulders of his beloved.

  
\- It is too late, we have to go back to the castle to avoid a scolding and possibly also a cold. - He explained gently looking at the blonde, who blushed at the proximity of his vampire friend.

  
Taking care of him became a frequent habit after that, he knew that a mortal was very fragile, anything could harm him, so he secretly promised that he would not let anything happen to him while he was by his side.

  
The vampiric traditions were strangely peculiar, there was everything: gatherings, rituals, great feasts of blood - animal blood to be exact, - but what he enjoyed the most were the dances. His favorite dance was the red moon in autumn.

  
It was extremely special, not only was the unusual color that the moon took that night was admired, according to the belief that night it was possible to bless a union making it unbreakable, nothing and nobody would break any bond formed that same night.

  
Selfishly I drag Tony to that dance, his goal was to bless his union before the moon, even if it was only a bond of friendship.

  
That night he taught Tony how to dance, not a common dance among mortals, but a vampiric one, in the air Rudolph taught him the basic steps. Once he got into the rhythm of that peculiar dance they became the center of attention among all the undead.

  
From one side to the other they danced all over the catacombs, they were in perfect sync, their feet moving in the air as if they were stepping on small non-existent steps. When the moon was at its peak vampires from all over Germany gathered at the highest point of the ruins. Together their foreheads in an act of trust and intimacy as they were illuminated by the reddish light.

  
\- I promise to always be by your side, no matter where you are I will always be there for you. - In a whisper that only reached Tony's ears together with his faces to the point of brushing against his nose.

  
\- I promise that you will never be alone again, you can always count on me. - The blond added closing his eyes and enjoying having him so close.

There was no kiss, instead an unbreakable promise was blessed at the fall red moon dance.

The winter that year was not as cold as the others, oh at least if it was for a certain vampire in love. In his arms a mortal slept peacefully.

  
He could not feel the difference between hot and cold, he was not dead, but he was not alive, that caused him not to feel the temperature changes in his environment. It was never something relevant worthy of his insatiable curiosity, in that year it changed. The mortal was not used to the temperatures of Germany, being a boy from San Diego the temperatures did not revise -5 ° degrees below zero, instead it was extremely cold here.

  
Seeking to feel warm, Tony began to get closer to the immortal, he gladly accepted to hug him and ironic as it may seem to provide him with a source of comforting heat.

  
Even if it was necessary to kiss him to make the temperature rise faster, it was not a clear advantage that no, or at least that was the first time, with an adorable blond sleeping so peacefully in his arms he could not bear the tempting idea to taste those pink lips. between open. The opposite is based on that account but did not claim anything when he felt a pressure on his lips.

  
\- Love you…. - He said once when he kissed the blonde who he thought was asleep, it was his surprise when he opened his eyes and looked at him full of warmth.

  
\- I love you too - he replied, closing the distance that separated them in a new kiss full of affection.

  
If he definitely had a beautiful memory for each season of the year.


	7. 💝 Day 7: Free Theme💝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And have you ever wondered: does love last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you? 🍟❤ You will wonder why I did not publish yesterday, because you will see I got sick as you have no idea - literally, whenever I get sick I end up very, very bad to the degree of being all day in bed and vomiting 😔💔— so I didn't have time to write this, and today I feel a little better and decided to end this. 👌
> 
> The truth is that I loved participating in the challenge, I hope you liked it a lot as much as I did, but first I will give you an announcement:
> 
> I will rest a month or a month and a half so I will not open fic for a while, but do not be alarmed I promise to return, what if I will be updating will be the book of reasons to ship the rudony.
> 
> I will also be uploading edits from time to time and those things on Facebook and Instagram (my instagrans find it in the description of my account) the normal thing you know
> 
> I will be preparing fics that were asked of me during the challenge so don't be discouraged that great things are coming.🤭❤
> 
> Without further ado, let's go to the next day the indicator is: Free topic.
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> 💝 I tried to do it in the form of a poem in verse, so I don't know if I did it well but I did what I could and to make it look decent so enjoy it !.

  
Day 7: Free theme

  
Immortality

  
And have you ever wondered: does love last?

So many times in the silver light of the sky I questioned myself.

My young self had no answer to that question, at least not at the time.  
So many nights without an answer in one of them I gave up.

Little by little it was left in the depths of oblivion, fading like the life of a flower.

It took years to find the answer, an answer that came unexpectedly.

It was you, golden haired boy, who gave me the answer without knowing it.

The gift they gave us was time.

Time in which we coincide and enjoy our love.

But you wouldn't stay with me forever, you had a deadline in this world.

Keep every moment by your side in the depths of my heart, to adore him forever.

The emptiness of your departure left a hole in my non-existent soul, but nevertheless I did not find myself sad.

Love lasts as long as you remember it, and if it's real it will overcome the time barrier.

Those who are fortunate enough to know about our unusual and strange relationship will realize how far our love has gone.

They will be able to feel how much I was and I am willing to give in order to see the white pearls of your mouth in a smile every day.

Our love is immortal, no matter how long to pass, our love will remain intact as the first day I saw your beautiful blue eyes.

So you should not worry, our love will last until the ends of time. Someday you and I will fly through the skies again.

[My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/jutsuru_san/)

[My wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kaedember)

[My Tumblr ](https://jutsuru-chan.tumblr.com/post/633326438970425344/they-are-so-beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way: would you like a fic where Rudolph tries to woo Tony? If so please let me know in the comments🍟


End file.
